More Than Friends
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: After a night of drinking, a drunk Sonette confused her feelings towards Teagan. The next morning, she doesn't remember a thing. What will happen between the pair? What will Teagan tell Sonette and what else happened that night - T to be safe, Yuri - SonetteXTeagan


Sonette the Hedgehog wakes up with a sore head and throat. She pushes herself up and goes into shock to see she had no clothes on. She drops down and roll onto her back, pulling her sheets up. Then Teagan Fox walks in with a tray.

"Morning Sonette." Teagan said as she sits the tray on the desk.

"Uh, where are my clothes?" Sonette asks.

"In the wash, I tried to put you nightgown on, but you were too busy trying to take my clothes off. I gave up and put you to bed with nothing on." Teagan explains and Sonette goes red.

"I…I did that?" Sonette asks and Teagan nods.

"Yes, now get dress and have breakfast." Teagan tells her, then walks out. Sonette sighs as she gets up and dress, now wearing a lose grey shirt with the sleeves off her shoulders, jeans, a brown belt, her black sneakers with a white cuff and a gold buckle and black gloves with sock-like cuffs. Sonette sat down and starts eating breakfast as she tries to remember what happened last night.

_Sonette was in the shower when Teagan turns the water off, then helps a drunk Sonette out. Sonette giggles._

"_Come on Teagan." Sonette whines._

"_I said no." Teagan tells her._

"_We can have so much fun." Sonette said as she pins Teagan against the door._

"_Sonette, you are drunk." Teagan tells her and Sonette starts kissing Teagan's neck._

"_I know you want me just as much as I want you. After all you have done for me." Sonette whispers in Teagan's ear. Teagan manage to push Sonette off her and sighs._

"_No Sonette, enough is enough." Teagan tells her as she grabs the towel. She then tries to dry Sonette who kept trying to take Teagan's clothes off. Sonette then pulls Teagan closer to her and Teagan pulls back, then slips over the wet floor and lands on her back. Sonette kneels over her._

"_Teagan." Sonette whines and Teagan moans as she sits up. "Are you ok?" Sonette asks worry and Teagan sighs._

"_Yeah." Teagan whispers and Sonette wraps her arms around Teagan, pulling Teagan closer to her._

"_It's ok Teagan, I'm here." Sonette said._

"_Sonette, let me go." Teagan tells her._

"_It's ok." Sonette said. _

Sonette sighs as she finished eating. How could she act like that around Teagan? Sonette grabs her stuff and heads down stairs. She saw Teagan in the kitchen and takes a deep breath as she walks in and sits her stuff down.

"Teagan, I am so sorry for how I acted last night. I know I have done some, well weird stuff around you, but doing what I did. It was wrong. Trying to force you into something like that. It will never happen again." Sonette tells her and Teagan sighs as she turns to face her.

"Did you mean anything you said?" Teagan asks.

"What did I say?" Sonette asks scared she said something she can't remember.

"You said right before I put you into bed that you loved me. That what was holding you back was you didn't know how I felt towards you." Teagan explains and Sonette went red, did she really tells Teagan the truth on how she felt.

"I…um." Sonette replies and Teagan sighs. "Look Teagan, maybe I should get Fire to watch me when I drink." Sonette tells her and Teagan sighs.

"No, it's ok." Teagan tells her.

"I hurt you Teagan, I don't want to do that again." Sonette tells her. "Because what I said is true. I can't live with myself if I hurt you." Sonette admits and Teagan looks at her shock.

"Sonette…I…" Teagan said, she was speechless. No one has liked her in that before and knowing her best friend did.

"I'm sorry Teagan." Sonette said walking off and runs up to her room. She then punches her wall, leaving a hole and Sonette sighs as Teagan walks in.

"How long?" Teagan asks curious.

"A couple of months, since I kissed you when I was drunk." Sonette replies as she turns to face her.

"Why did you hit the wall? It did nothing to you." Teagan asks and Sonette chuckles.

"I don't know." Sonette replies.

"I don't know what to say about all of this. I care for you Sonette and I don't want to lose you because of this." Teagan tells her and Sonette sighs.

"Look, just for a while till my whole 'crush' thing with you blows over. I'm sure I'll find someone else to fall for. No offence Teagan, but I don't think I'm your type." Sonette explains.

"I don't have a type." Teagan admits.

"Really, the amount of times I have seen men hit on you and you don't have a type." Sonette said.

"Well maybe they should come with better pickup lines." Teagan said. "And men are useless." Teagan adds.

"They are." Sonette whispers. Teagan sighs as she looks around. "I should, um, get ready to go." Sonette said, then walks into the bathroom. Sonette then saw Teagan standing in the doorway. Sonette turns around and walks up to her. "Why are you here?" Sonette asks.

"I want to know why you would like me." Teagan asks.

"What, oh Teagan. You are a kind, caring, loving and beautiful fox." Sonette tells her and Teagan sighs. Sonette pulls her into a hug and Teagan smiles.

"Sorry Sonette." Teagan said.

"Don't be." Sonette tells her. Sonette lets Teagan go who smiles at Sonette. Sonette then grabs Teagan's hips and pulls her into a kiss. Teagan looks at her shock, but slowly relax as she wraps her arms around Sonette's neck. Sonette breaks the kiss and rest her forehead on Teagan's. "Maybe I was right about one thing last night." Sonette said.

"Maybe." Teagan said and Sonette smiles.

"I love you Teagan because you are the only thing that keeps me going. When Sonic and I fight, you pick me up and put me back together. I need you, I need you to keep me together." Sonette tells her. Teagan went red and Sonette chuckles.

"I don't know what to say Sonette. You mean so much to me, you saved me from my demons and myself. You have taught me so much over the years and I am so grateful to have you in my life." Teagan tells her.

"So here's the million dollar question, would you date this silly hedgehog?" Sonette asks.

"I would love to date this silly hedgehog." Teagan replies and Sonette smiles as she pulls Teagan into a kiss. Sonette then breaks the kiss and Teagan sighs.

"What about the others?" Teagan asks.

"We'll worry about them later." Sonette replies and Teagan smiles.

"Ok." Teagan said and Sonette pulls her into a kiss.

* * *

**That's it…from friends to lovers…so yeah, that's all there is…like always, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye. **


End file.
